


and like fire

by alolandugtrios



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Biting, M/M, Making Out, Minor Violence, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alolandugtrios/pseuds/alolandugtrios
Summary: you get burned.





	and like fire

**Author's Note:**

> this was a shower idea, idk. take it.

He’s so much like smoke. Consuming, _painful_ , completely shrouded in mystery and misery alike. Yet Sora can’t help but be drawn to him like a moth to flame.

Sora knows why _he’s_ here — but what draws in Vanitas?

Sora is caught between a wall and Vanitas — and another hard place starting to form between them. Vanitas chokes him merely by leaning his head forward, getting into his space and Sora has no choice but to breath in his coals; he would want _nothing_ but.

His embers scathe down Sora’s throat, burn his lungs until he gasps for air and Vanitas simply smirks and chuckles darkly. He’s so close now that Sora can’t even see the curl of his lips, but Vanitas makes sure he feels it with another mocking laugh.

“You’re weak to me,” he taunts, voice wrought with husk and flame. His thumb grazes harshly against Sora’s bottom lip, making him shudder.

Sora’s retort is made in grabbing two fistfuls of charcoal hair, desperately pulling Vanitas in to close their distance—

But a laugh bursts from Vanitas, muscles tightened to stifle Sora from pulling him in for those desires. “You prove my point.”

Sora whimpers when Vanitas’ tongue darts out to lick his lips — get a _sample_ of him, and know what he’s about. And Sora doesn’t dare stop him, too dazed to think straight and want anything other than Vanitas to fill his body with cinders.

“You’re not going to talk to me?”

“I-I…”

“You’re not going to _stop_ me, either.” It’s a _command_.

“N-No…don’t stop…” But one Sora is glad to oblige.

“This isn’t _befitting_ of you,” Vanitas chides, index finger sliding up from underneath Sora’s chin like a match slowly lighting him ablaze. “So much for being a guardian of light. You can’t even stand up to me — to _darkness_.”

“I-I’m not…trying to stand up to you.” Sora’s fingers relax, melting down Vanitas’ neck to his shoulders to his chest. Blue eyes are far from their usual innocent gaze now. They’re intense, piercing back into his dark mirror before him. “I’m welcoming you, Vanitas.”

“You would so _readily_ welcome darkness?”

“I’m welcoming _you_ , Vanitas. Not darkness.”

“By doing that, you’re welcoming _hell_ and all its fire, Sora.” He pushes forward with his scorching words, body melding against Sora’s.

“Then burn me.”

Vanitas is ignited, diving in to Sora to finally close that gap like he’s long awaited for. His lips knife and dagger at Sora’s, teeth clashing and Sora is uncaring — _enjoying_ it, even. He’s surprised to feel strong, hot arms around him, engulfing him, pulling him in. Deeper, deeper — _darker_.

Vanitas tastes like the smoke he resembles — clouds Sora’s mouth and mind, suffocating him, drowning him and all Sora wants to do is fall in. Whetted lips gnash and Vanitas sinks his teeth into Sora’s bottom lip like he’s a treat to be devoured; Sora thinks he may draw blood and a part of him doesn’t mind. Let him draw and drink till his heart’s content — let him have the world if he wants it.

“Bite me,” Vanitas growls between kisses. “Wanna see if you _can_.”

Sora groans against him and his unfair game. Not even a chance to say a word without Vanitas rolling his hips against the brunet’s, cackling and making Sora cry out louder.

“Knew you couldn’t.”

That snaps him. It’s a sudden rush, one that he doesn’t fully realize he’s making. He bites Vanitas’ bottom lip, sharp and with every intent to hurt him.

“ _Pitiful_ ,” Vanitas chuckles, pulling out of Sora’s ensnarement with ease. Without warning, he’s buried his face against Sora’s neck, teeth barred and hungrily eating at Sora’s flesh.

Sora’s head tosses back, mouth agape as unbridled moans and cries echo out — not at all from pain. His throat scorches and aches, _begging_ to breathe as the smoke literally consumes him. Nails come down Vanitas’ strong back, inviting him in for all that’s left of Sora to give. Greedy Vanitas will take and _take_ ; this, Sora knows. And he knows he will only keep giving and giving to Vanitas. They are the opposite in nature.

He feels sharp teeth gnawing and nipping, hot lips kissing and stinging swollen skin. Everything becomes hazy and lost; he begins to slip under. But it’s what he asked for, what he wanted…

And how good does it feel to _burn_.


End file.
